


saturday mornings

by fourthdimnsion



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hate Sex, Morning Sex, Not Canon Compliant, Porn With Plot, Proof Read Once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourthdimnsion/pseuds/fourthdimnsion
Summary: Kim can't stand her neighbor. For her, it takes more than false apologies to even consider changing her own opinion towards him. Lalo acknowledges it — hereallydoes.
Relationships: Eduardo "Lalo" Salamanca/Kim Wexler
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	saturday mornings

**Author's Note:**

> i've seen tons of people talking about wexlamanca and, as someone that's been a sucker for these two, it's a relief to finally post this erotic piece of mess made by yours truly. not that i blame nic, but i'll still do it anyway lol
> 
> enjoy <3

Who in the earth would knock on someone else’s door at 7 am on a saturday? 

That was Kim’s first question when she woke up. Then she thought, and hoped that the person on the other side would give up and let her sleep in peace, but the consecutive third round of knocks was a signal that the person wouldn’t back off that easily. 

When she peeked at the magic eye, she understood it perfectly. Fucking Salamanca. 

At the other side of the door, Lalo seemed bored and didn’t hide it. He held a plate wrapped in plastic in one hand and the other one was free to knock on the door, patiently waiting for Kim to finally open it. She’d seen before his persistence in other scenarios that didn’t involve her — but she just watched it from afar —, and this time it wasn’t different; it was even worse, because she’s in the middle. Because he’s right there and she doesn’t know what to do unless let him in. 

With a sigh, she opened the door. 

“Hey!” Lalo exclaimed excitedly, changing his attitude in a second. “Good morning, my dear—” 

Kim interrupted him. “What do you want?” 

Lalo’s smile was infuriating to her. 

“I wanted to say sorry for yesterday,” he said, raising the plate. “Hope you accept my apologies.” 

“No?” She blinked a few times, now getting able to distinguish what’s that; a fresh, recently made up fruit salad as colorful as the rainbow. Lalo’s got some talent in his hands — and she blinked again at that thought. “I mean, seven in the morning? Really? You couldn’t even wait a little longer so you could bring me up a decent apology?” 

“Oh, so this isn’t enough,” he muttered and she clearly heard his defiance. 

“Of course not,” she said. “Listen, I could make a list of things you’ve done that pissed me off that wouldn’t be made up for a simple plate of fruit salad, but I have things to do now. Very important things, things you couldn’t imagine what would be. So, no, I won’t accept it.” 

Kim was about to close the door, but Lalo stopped and held it as well, negatively waving his head. 

“I’m sorry if I’m interrupting your beauty sleep routine,” his voice got lower and careful, sending a shiver down her spine just by hearing it. “But I’ve got things to do as well and I won’t be there later when you wake up again. So, please.” 

Her eyelids were still heavy with sleepiness. She let him in, pinching the bridge of her nose as he stepped inside, not expecting to last longer inside her apartment. She observed Lalo placing the salad on the kitchen table, then putting both hands in his pockets. He gave the entire living room plus kitchen a chance, analyzing all the furniture and briefly smirking in amusement before leaving his attention on Kim. 

“Nice place,” he said, leaving her clueless if it’s a joke or not. “And they thought that this was my home.” 

Kim was still quiet when he looked at her. 

“Look, it’s not my fault if my cousins got misunderstood,” he defended himself. “C’mon, they didn’t say a word to you but to ask where I was. They didn’t point a gun at you, didn’t mock you, didn’t disturb your silence or anything else for you to be pissed off at me for nothing. Leonel was even gentle with you, Kim.” 

“Leonel or Marco, or whatever else,” she says, running her hand through her hair, “this is not the first time I have to deal with someone from your business on the wrong address. Not that they’re rude to me or anything, but I don’t wanna be surprised with someone bleeding on my front door ever again.” 

“Hey, have some mercy,” Lalo breathed, offended. “Ignacio didn’t mean to knock here by mistake, do you remember how badly wounded he was?”

“Yeah? And I had to take care of him.”

“For a few minutes before I arrived.” 

“Fine,” she said it louder than she wanted, but it suited. Lalo quieted himself and his eyes locked on hers, not an inch from losing his composure in comparison to her. “What I’m trying to say is that I— I don’t want to deal anymore with this.”

“You weren’t, in the first place.” 

“I wasn’t. I know I wasn’t. But did you know how inconvenient it is?” 

Then, Lalo slowly paced around the living room; his steps not as discreet as before, but actually firm against the ground as if he’s gaining control of this territory, of the entire situation. 

“I see it now,” he said, his voice once again soft. He stopped with his back on the door. “What you want me to do, then?”

Countless thoughts were summarized in just one: move out. She thought of a way to make it sound less rude, but the way Lalo teased her with a sarcastic grin made her care less about good manners towards neighbours. 

“Find another place.” 

He raised both eyebrows in surprise, even if that was expected.

Suddenly, he laughed, walking towards her. “That easy?” 

“I don’t see your struggle there,” she said. “You earn a lot and you probably know any place better than this.”

Lalo’s grin widened. “I won’t get into details about my personal life to you, Kim, but you can stop right there. If you’re the one annoyed, then you’re the one that should leave.” 

Kim’s fists clenched and she breathed deeply. He saw her anger coming from inside out, flourishing so beautifully that he couldn’t avoid thinking that she’s pretty. From this viewpoint, angry and so serious, she’s wonderful — and kinda hot if he’d think further. 

“Well,” he nonchalantly said, walking backwards to the door. “I hope you enjoy my…”

His words trailed off when she rushed towards him, her hand firmly gripping on his neck as she pinned him against the door, pushing him as she came closer and closer to his body. Kim might be smaller than Lalo, but she got the strength — he could feel it over his skin. The way her warm hand tightened the grip was one of the proofs. 

“Shut. Up. For once,” she muttered under gritted teeth. “I’m sick of your shit.” 

Lalo didn’t show any sign of struggle, yet Kim released the grip anyway, leaving her hand still on his neck. He took a few deep breaths because, damn, she’s really strong — and she was so close to him that she could feel his breath against her face, his muscular body against her own, and his hands nowhere near but her wrist, holding it so she couldn’t deepen the grip and actually choke here and now. It’s still morning and things have gone way too far from predicted. 

“I’ll give you a chance, just one. Wherever you go, you earn or you do is none of my business,” she kept muttering, this time sounding more of a whispered secret even though no one was there. “Just leave me out of this bullshit.”

When Lalo recomposed himself, he dared to look straight at her eyes, leaving his lips briefly parted while waiting for her next move. Kim stared back as well, but something bubbled inside her by that — something that burned under her skin and made her feel a little uneasy under his glare. And it only increased when he grinned at her, his dark eyes shining with amusement and lust. 

“I can do it, if that’s what you want,” he whispered back. Then, bringing his attention to their unexplainable and unnecessary proximity, one miserable inch separating them, he snorts. “But you wanna kiss me so bad, don’t you?” 

Kim doesn’t answer. The shine in her eyes were clearer than water, fresh water running down a river; and that silence — that wasn’t exactly silence but a heavy breath, trying to tame her desire — was enough of a response. Kim bit her inner lip, and Lalo moved closer as an invitation either as a tease, defying her once again. 

She didn’t control it. 

They leaned like magnets and their lips crashed in a reciprocal lust, shared within the bluntness and the messiness of their kisses. Kim really yearned for this, and she melted with the touch of his warm hands on her waist, pulling her closer so she could feel him entirely. In response, she gripped on his shirt and the same one hand that once choked him was now deepening itself on his soft hair, grabbing and pulling and making him groan between each kiss and every time they separate for a single moment, then going back to where they belong to. 

A warmth grows and spreads across her body as she absentmindedly listens to his moans, shivering when his fingers tucked inside her shirt but didn’t move forward, keeping there for a while before they break the kiss another time. The moment their lips part yet not being far from feeling each other’s breath against their skins, Kim teases him by sliding her nails down his neck, his nipples hardening against her chest. Lalo’s eyes became darker than they normally would be, and the shine in his irises were just a mere decoration compared to the depth of his expanded pupils. 

She tentatively exhales softly, pressing her body against his as she grips his wrist before he continues. 

“If you’re gonna fuck me, then do it right,” she muttered, looking straight at his eyes. “And maybe I’ll change my mind about you.” 

“Do I have your consent?” Lalo asked. 

“Absolutely yes,” Kim answered as she released him. 

He didn’t hesitate to take her shirt off and throw it on the couch; maybe once, just the only one or two seconds to appreciate her torso and, mostly, her breasts. Then, she pulls him in, kissing him before he starts lowering down his lips to her cheek, her neck and her clavicle — stopping right there just to switch sides and pin her against the door, her naked back touching the wooden surface.

For a moment, she gasps and he stops, but keeps following when she positively nods. She sighed when she stood on her tiptoes and Lalo continued by her clavicle, trailing kisses until her right breast, biting it softly before sucking on her hard nipple. A moan left Kim’s mouth right away, and once again she felt like she’s melting within Lalo’s lips and touch and care. He sucked it hard, yet at the same time kinda slow compared to the bluntness of their kisses back then — but it was nice anyway. With another hand, he massaged her left breast, placing her nipple between his index and middle fingers and pressing it a few times, making another long yet low moan come out of her mouth. 

She noticed that Lalo wasn’t much different now: pleasing himself, enjoying the softness and the act itself. Between one suck and a licking, the tip of his tongue doing circles and playing with her nipple, Kim could hear a delicate exhale that assimilated itself to a moan. When he turned to another breast to repeat what he had done, she gripped on his hair once more, looking down and watching his mouth do the work, his eyes closed, sending pleasure through down her belly while his tongue slid through. Not even in her wildest dreams she’d think of this; of him delighting himself with her body and moaning against her skin, a few curls falling on his forehead as much as the adorable gray streak and the tickles of his moustache, the feel of his hard—

 _Oh_.

Kim silently sneaked her thigh in between Lalo’s legs, rubbing herself against the bulge covered by a few layers of fabric. That made him flinch and immediately stop, standing up to her level and holding Kim’s face for a moment before, again, flinching at the friction, leaving his hand on the wooden surface as well. He let out a groan, moving his hips according to her movements. By that — and the way she didn’t even protest when he let go of her tits —, she reached her hand to unbuckle his belt and his pants, gently lowering his underwear until his cock jumped out of it. 

She swallowed dryly, her hand grabbing the entire of his extension until reaching again to the head of his cock, rubbing it gently until she could feel it slick with precum. Lalo groaned once again, briefly biting his lip as he saw how delicate Kim was and how she was giving him a nice handjob by now. 

He returned the same kindness by reaching his hand inside her shorts, his fingers sliding through her labia, spreading her wetness through and massaging her clit. Now she flinched — a bolt of pleasure running through her body and leaving her legs like jelly, whose thankfully she kept still as Lalo didn’t stop rubbing her for once. Kim did the same as well, except that her grip tightened and she made him groan again by that. 

Sighing — with a certain tone of arousal in it —, Lalo suggested in Kim’s ear, “Why won’t we get done with this already?” 

“Because,” and she trailed herself off, breathing deeply as she felt a spasm on her legs. She wouldn’t last much longer. “For fucks sake, just take off your clothes and wait right here. I’ll be back in a minute.” 

“As you wish”, he muttered, taking his hand off her as she did it as well, letting her go. 

Kim preferred to ignore him cleaning his fingers by sucking her wetness out of it, very consciously covering her breasts while heading to her bedroom. When she came back with a condom, she frowned; the living room was somehow darker, and surely the curtains were backing the early morning sunlight. 

However, it certainly didn’t avoid her attention landing right upon Lalo. Sitting on the couch with his legs wide and fully naked as she told him to, his elbow resting on the arm couch as he mindlessly circled the tip of his hard cock, his fingertips getting wet with the continuous movement. He teased Kim when she approached, playing with the slickness of his precum as she took her shorts off. 

Then, Lalo glanced at her. Her cheeks were pinky like lipstick. He grinned. 

He didn’t even mock, because she was already sitting next to him, picking his hand and licking, sucking both two of his fingers at once. Kim heard his satisfied sigh by the feeling of her mouth, humming as she took them off suddenly. She leaned in, kissing him as he pleasingly undid her bun and made her hair fall entirely on her shoulders. Lalo slightly opened his eyes, and grabbed every strand of hair of hers in one hand. 

In one pull, Lalo’s grin increased as Kim’s eyes brightened itselves with lust. He had noticed back then that her eyes were kinda pretty, nothing out of the normal; but then, now? They’re beautiful, wonderful, hypnotizing. He’d lost himself a little when she stared back with a serious yet aroused glance, putting the condom on his cock and placing one hand on his thigh as she turned her back to him. Lalo only broke off it when she grabbed the base of his erection and positioned herself over him, on his lap. He loosened the grip and held her waist, helping into positioning her and feeling his heart pulsating deep inside his throat with expectation. 

Kim breathed deeply as she felt his cock fulfill her completely, stopping right there to get used to this feeling — to Lalo inside her. As he waited, he ran his hand to her shoulder, massaging it a little before falling to her arms, feeling her muscles under his palm. No wonder why she’s so strong. She could’ve choked him easier than the others would, and he’d even say thank you later. He would. 

When Kim started to ride him slowly, Lalo returned to her waist, following her as she moved her hips and went up and down, their bodies clapping each time she fucked herself with his cock. 

At first all he heard was lewd, withheld moans coming from her. 

But the moment he sneaked his hand between her legs, hearing Kim gasp in surprise as he precisely rubbed her clit, he got what he wanted — the thrusts were quicker and so her moans were louder, losing sense of shyness. 

“Fuck!” She breathed, feeling him deep inside. “This feels so good…”

“And you wanted me to leave, don’t you?” He said through gritted teeth, the tightness of her pussy being too much to handle, but enough to make it last just a little longer. He leaned back, her back resting on his chest, muscles with muscles, whispering on her ear. “But I think you just wanted my attention.”

“No—,” and Lalo moved his hips upward, thrusting in, making her yelp. 

“Admit it,” he said louder, his voice so hoarse she delighted herself on it. “You wanted to ride me so badly, eh?” 

Another thrust and Kim dug her nails on his wrist, swallowing the saliva gathered on her mouth, her hair falling on her face. 

“Shut up,” she moaned. 

Then, he pulled her hair and made her stop. “Get up,” he ordered in a whisper. 

And she did it. Kim stood still, almost complaining if it wasn’t for Lalo gently tapping her waist and guiding her down to his cock once more. This time, she noticed, he was on his knees on the couch, and she followed him as well. He slid inside, sneaking his arms under her own arms and grasping her shoulders, lending her into beautifully arching her back behind him. Their bodies dovetailed and Lalo sniffed her neck, enjoying Kim’s scent. 

“God, you’re so tight!” He mutters excitedly at her ear, feeling her hands grasp his ass. “I’ll fuck you so nice that you’re never going to forget it, Kim.” 

“That’s what I want,” she mutters back at him, and Lalo grins in amusement. 

She’s so wet that he easily thrusts in, their bodies clapping as they moan shamelessly once more, pleasure increasing as Lalo speeds up without ceremony. Kim closed her eyes, enjoying being held this way and being railed with such urgency that she probably will miss it. He hit deep in her warm folds, and she could feel him pulsing within, could feel how hot he’s and couldn’t hold any longer if he kept moaning with his voice hoarse on her ear. It only fueled her, it only made her go to the edge. 

“Lalo,” she moaned his name, and he slowed down, being more gentle. “I’m getting close—” 

He leaned in. “Come for me, Kim.” 

She desperately moved her hips back and forth, and he lowered his hand to her left breast, playing with her nipple. Lalo moaned under gritted teeth as Kim fastened the pace over his lap, edging him. 

“Come for me, please,” he pleaded, his voice getting somewhat softer. “Kim…”

“Lalo, I...” She tried, unable to form any coherent sentence. 

He couldn’t hold anymore; he fucked her so hard that she moaned loud enough so their neighbours could hear it, but they didn’t care. Their minds clouded for a moment and all they could feel was pleasure and not a glimpse of shame to wear on. 

Lalo bit her shoulder when his mind blurred, his thrusts speeding up as each one of them hit her sweet spot, making Kim gasp as she reached her own orgasm. Her back arched and her nails dug in his bare skin, her folds constricting against his cock and making him come right after her. Within this time, he heard her repeating “fuck, fuck, fuck” under her own breath while thrusting, keeping the pleasure of the orgasm last until he could absorb it. 

Lalo knew Kim was done when she loosened on his ass, her grip softening as he did it as well, stopping with the ongoing movement. Kim was surprised when he kissed her marked shoulder and wrapped his arms around her, a gentle gesture that she deeply appreciated. 

After a few moments in silence, catching their breaths and recomposing themselves, Lalo kissed her again. 

“Did you change your mind?” 

She knew it was coming. Quite inevitable, to be honest. 

Kim released herself from his embrace, although she felt comfortable within. She sat by his side and covered herself with her shirt that was thrown there, wearing it quickly and tying her hair into another bun. 

“Maybe,” she said, her voice raspy. 

“Maybe?” He repeated and Kim shrugged, leaving Lalo quite clueless yet accepting what was given to him. “Alright. So, where’s the bathroom?” 

“Inside the bedroom.” 

Lalo frowned, tempted to ask why but contempted into thinking that’s way more practical than leaving your bedroom to do such. When he left, she got up and walked towards the kitchen table, unwrapping the plastic around the plate and eating a few grapes in it. A few steps came in as she was on her way into picking a slice of banana. 

“Apologies accepted, then,” he said in a playful tone, making her eyes roll. 

“It will take more for me to accept it, but you’re making progress, Lalo.” 

“Ah, perfect.” And he started to get dressed, not caring much if Kim is observing too attentively, paying more attention to his body than necessary. “Deep down I always thought that we’re going to get along well, a way or another. I’m glad we came to an agreement.” 

“Me too,” she whispered, suggestively. All he did was to smirk in response while buckling his belt, glancing at her when he searched for his shirt. 

Their eyes locked on each other for a moment, like there’s something more to add. 

Then, Kim raised the plate and Lalo nodded negatively. “Only yours.” 

After finally finding his shirt — that obviously was on the floor, next to the sofa, but he lost himself a little after this brief glancing —, Kim accompanied him to the exit, the same door where he’d knocked on earlier. She stood there for a while, pondering whether to ask or not, but doing it anyway. 

“Are you gonna be there?” Then, she blinked a few times, tiredness hitting in. “Next saturday, I mean. If you’re going to be here next saturday.” 

Lalo stared at her with a slight confusion before finding it pretty funny. “Maybe,” he said, stepping outside and turning himself to her once he’s fully outside. “I’ll be sure to knock in later next time, perhaps five or 10 minutes in.” 

She laughed and he didn’t follow, too focused on her smile. “Get out my door.”

“ _Buenos días_ to you as well,” he said, leaving without waiting for her answer. 

“Good morning to you,” she whispered back even if he didn’t hear her. 

Kim closed and locked the door anyway, glancing at the fruit salad he gave. A small yet considerable part of her wouldn’t mind if Lalo really shows up at her door on the next saturday, but a bigger one hoped that he comes just a little later than today. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! any comment will be appreciated.


End file.
